Generally, when an elevator is used, the user operates an UP button or a DOWN button installed in the car stop to register a car stop call, gets on the car which responded to the registration floor, and then performs operation to register a car call of a destination floor.
In comparison with this, in elevators which include a device which can register a destination floor at the car stop (which is called “car stop destination floor registration device), the user can register a destination floor in advance at the car stop, it is unnecessary to perform registration operation in the car.
In an elevator system in which a plurality of cars are managed in a group, when a destination floor of the user is registered by operation of the car stop destination floor registration device, a car stop call including the destination floor is assigned to an optimum car among the cars. Such an elevator system may be provided with a system in which a car stop call assignment result for each user is displayed on the car stop destination floor registration device (For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-287876, and Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-191263).
For example, in the case where user A performs a destination floor registration of “1F to 3F”, user B performs a destination floor registration of “1F to 7F”, user C performs “1F to 20F”, and user D performs “1F to 22F”, it is displayed that user A should get on car No. 1, user B should get on car No. 4, and user C and user D should get on car No. 2. By such a display, the users can understand which car they should get on after registering their destination floors.
However, for example, in office buildings, there are cases where a specific floor (the main floor) is crowded with many users before the start of office hours. In such cases, although the car stop destination floor registration device displays the number of the car which the users can get on, when the car arrives at the specific floor, there are cases where the car is almost overloaded, and all the waiting users cannot get on the car. Such a situation confuses the users who are waiting at the car stop, and causes the problem that the users who could not get on the car have to register a car stop call again and feel uncomfortable.
Under those circumstances, it is desired to provide an elevator control apparatus which can prevent the users' confusion and efficiently carry the users even when the car stop is crowded, in an elevator which can register car stop calls including destination floors of the users by using a car stop destination floor registration device.